deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sakuya Izayoi vs. Kamui Tokinomiya
Sakuya Izayoi vs. Kamui Tokinomiya is a fan-made Death Battle written by Ganime, featuring Sakuya Izayoi from The Touhou Project and Kamui Tokinomiya from Arcana Heart. Description Touhou Project vs Arcana Heart! Which of these Time Manipulators will be winning in this DEATH BATTLE!! Interlude Wiz: Time... the force that drives all of the world in its direction. Boomstick: Time... an object that forces you to do schoolwork and Death Battles at the same time looking at you Ganime. Wiz: These two manipulators of time work fluently in their art. Boomstick: Like Sakuya Izayoi: The chief maid who serves Remilia Scarlet. Wiz: Or Kamui Tokinomiya: The peace keeping Millenium Guardian. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win in a Death Battle. Sakuya Izayoi Kamui Tokinomiya Wiz: Think about a crisis right now... Boomstick:: Thought of it? Good, now multiply it by five and you just woke up the 'young' Thousand Year protector: Kamui Toki.. Tokinu... Tok. Wiz: Kamui Kokinomiya was the daughter of a priest and had a sister before becoming Milenial Guard at the age of 10. How long she has been asleep is unknwon but she's back ready to fight against all threats to the world. Boomstick: And protecting the entire world is preeeety dangerous considering what people have done through the ages; That however wont be a problem for miss Tokino.... Wiz: Tokinomiya Boomstick: I hate you. Wiz: Kamui is a master in the art of Iaijutsu. Iaijutsu focuses in the use of a katana but more in the ability to counter attacks. However she still has physical moves that she uses less often. Boomstick: But enough about the art, lets talk about the katana. Kamui uses Tamayorihime, a blade that cut through all manners of ether, basically all elemental attacks. I'd be nice to just slice your foes attack just to be a dick. Wiz: Tamayorihime can also shoot beams, with Kamui can be swung faster than the trained eye can track, and the move 'Shimatsuri' can let Kamui swing multiple slashes so fast that that it takes away a chunk on the opponents health. Boomstick: Lastly is Kamui's Arcana: (no relation to a Persona) Anutpada. Anutpada seems to be able to enhance Kamui's stats and has the ability to manipulate time and space effortlessly. Wiz: Kamui alongside Anutpada have accomplished the impossible, like defeating every character, this even includes the god-like entity, Parace L'sia. And even though she is still human she has been alive before any events of recorded history, likely thanks to her being the Millennial Guardian. Boomstick: Unfortunately the time lady isn't without flaws. Kamui seems to have limited experience to the modern world making her at times seem secluded or the rare chance of her seeming stupid. But don't let those make you under estimate the golden aged Millennial Guard. Kamui: I shall observe how people in this age do battle... Intermission ''DEATH BATTLE!!'' Who do you think would win? Sakuya Izayoi Kamui Tokinomiya TIME HAS STOPPED! NO DECISION CAN BE MADE!!! Who do you want to win? Sakuya Izayoi Kamui Tokinomiya TIME HAS STOPPED! NO DECISION CAN BE MADE!!! Results Category:Ganime Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Time Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years